Red, Yellow, Blue, Green, Black and Pink Ranger?
by KatieHanly
Summary: What ever happened to the pink ranger in RPM? And what will happen when she combines with the rangers?


**Note: **Picture Summer with dark hair, its how I pictured her in the story and I think she would have looked better. Let me know what you guys think and I hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 1:

The sound of clanking from the back of the garage echoed as well as the low hum from the radio. Flynn worked on his blue hummer which had recently been damaged due to grinders who got to close to him, Dillon sat in his car playing with the silver pocket watch in his hands while the other rangers sat keeping to themselves really. The gentle tick-tock of the clock sounded throughout the mild quietness. Ziggy paced back and forward below the stairs thinking to himself, his eyes flicked to look at the clock and saw the hands now pointing to seven o'clock.

"Okay what is going on?" he asked exasperated looking around at each of the others in turn. Scott looked and frowned slightly, Flynn rolled out from under the hummer and both Summer and Dillon looked in Ziggy's direction. All looked at him with questioning expressions. Scott looked around and then took it on himself to speak first.

"What are you talking about?" he asked throwing down the magazine. Ziggy turned looked at Scott with wide eyes and raised eyebrows.

"Venjix! There hasn't been any sign of him or the grinders or anything. Whats he planning?" It would seem that Ziggy was on the verge of a metal meltdown if someone didn't answer him quickly. Summer smiled softly and shook her head before standing up and stepping towards him, gripping his shoulders she stopped him from pacing and made him look at her.

"Take a deep breath okay. Now do you not think that a day off would do us all some good?" she asked before the short form of Dr. K appeared. As usual she wore her long white lab coat over her blue shirt and black jumper. She was about to speak, probably to get them to do some inane task, before the alarm went off the loud bleeping echoed over every other noise. Scott jumped up and looked to the rest of the rangers who stood and looked to Dr. K. Sighing heavily Dr. K looked to a nearby computer and glanced at the monitor.

"Its an attack bot" Dr. K said looking to the rangers.

"Well let's hit it" Scott said before turning to his car the others turning to leave as well. Ziggy remained.

"See I knew it was too good to be true, there just had to be something to come and spoil it all. But no-no one would listen to me-" Ziggy said to himself.

"Ranger Green I believe you have an attack bot to destroy?" Dr. K said looking to him with a questioning expression. "Oh right" Ziggy said before turning and darting after the others.

"Alright guys let's take this guy out" Scott said now geared up and ready to take out the attack bot which was sending various different buildings into flames. Scott and Dillon darted forward to take the bot on followed by Summer and Flynn. Ziggy skidded to a halt as he watched the other rangers fighting the attack bot and titled his head slightly

"I told you guys that Venjix was planning something but Noooooooo! No one wants to listen to the voice of reason do they?" Ziggy called out to them. Flynn looked over to Ziggy and clearly you could tell he was irritated.

"Aye well why doesn't the voice of reason get his wee' arse over here and help?" Flynn called out before feeling the attack boy hit him sharply sending him to the side. The bot stumbled back and looked to the rangers before it summoned grinders to its aid.

"Ziggy!" Scott, Dillon and Summer called out knowing they could use some back up. Then it was time for Ziggy to intervene. All five rangers locked into combat with the grinders sending them flying in all directions, this however gave the attack bot a chance to take them out and that had been its, well Venjix's plan all along. The attack bot flailed around for a moment before focusing in on the group of rangers and aiming before firing. The hot fiery blast shot forward from the canon and straight towards the rangers. Scott, Flynn, Summer, Ziggy and Dillon all turned to see the fiery blast coming towards them and even though they were rangers they had no time to react. The fire slammed harshly into the rangers and all five were thrown to the floor their energy levels instantly depleted, their suits disappearing, from such an attack. The attack bot clapped and danced about for a moment before charging up another strike that would end the rangers once and for all. The bot fired once more and the fire spouted through the air towards the rangers. A strong gust of wind quenched the flames and each ranger frowned before looking from one to the other.

Who had done that?

Each ranger stumbled to their feet before looking around.

"What was that?" Scott asked looking around before a silhouette appeared across the pavement as the figure leaped down from the building rooftop.

"Is that?" Summer began.

"No it can't be" Flynn muttered.

"Who is that?" Ziggy asked looking to Dillon who watched as the figure landed on the pavement. Standing straight the ranger garbed in pink looked to the attack bot before pulling a small silver ball from her belt and playing with it in her hand for a moment. Pressing a button on the silver ball the ranger hurled it towards the attack bot about to fire again. The ball landed a few feet in front of the bot but continued to roll until it was between its legs. There was a blinding ray of light before the small ball erupted into an explosion sending the attack bot to the junk heep.

"Looks like your out" The pink ranger said clearly there was a smirk of her features below her helmet.


End file.
